goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Indra
to the northwest and Osenia to the southeast.]] Indra is probably the smallest continent in Weyard, though Atteka is arguably as small. This is where Felix, Jenna and Sheba start their journey in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. During the opening of the game, Indra had been affected by a large tidal wave. Indra is home to only three settlements of people: Daila, Madra, and the Kandorean Temple. Geography Indra is generally unassuming compared to other continents, and its only real features are a mountain range that separates the northern side of the continent from the southern side, in that mountain range, the Dehkan Plateau, an extremely high area of raised land one must traverse to get from the northern area to the southern, and a huge series of cliffs and ridges joining it to Gondowan on it's western tip. Of note is that the peninsula of Idejima, formerly joined to Gondowan's east coast, is now joined to Indra's northern tip due to the tidal wave at the game's beginning. In addition to the peninsula of Idejima, due to a large earthquake and events at the end of the first Golden Sun game, the entire continent of Indra moved southward and wedged itself between the continents of Osenia and Gondowan. This created huge ridges and cliffs between the three continents, allowing land travel to areas that normally would have required a journey through the sea. Overworld Regions Indra can be divided into two major areas according to the monsters that are encountered there, and it's own geography. Northern Indra Northern Indra is where Daila is located. East of there is a dungeon called the Shrine of the Sea God, while south is Kandorean Temple and its cave system. South of the Shrine of the Sea God is the northern entrance to the Dehkan Plateau, although just outside the Plateau monsters from Southern Indra appear, raising questions about the boundary between Northern and Southern Indra. Southern Indra Southern Indra is home to the mid-sized town of Madra which also contains the Madra Catacombs. West of Madra is the Gondowan Cliffs, while east is the Madra Drawbridge and then the Osenia Cliffs. This region also contains Indra Cavern, a small cave in the mountains. In the north of this region is the southern entrance to the Dehkan Plateau. The area just outside the northern entrance to the Plateau could also be considered part of Southern Indra if monsters are considered over geography. On the beach directly below the exit to the Dehkan Plateau, Felix and his party first encounter Piers's Lemurian Ship. :''Note: The Bandit and Thieves only appear in a link or password enhanced game.'' Real World Inspiration Many locations in Indra are inspired by or resemble the country and subcontinent of India in the real world: its name resembles the word India, Indra is the name of the early Aryans' chief deity (Indo-European Aryans that conquered the Harappans of India) and the town of Madra in southern Indra is also the name of a country in the Indian epic, the Mahabharata, and is also the former name of the city of Chennai, Madras. Indra is also the name of the Hindu king of the gods, who controls lightning storms and rain. The name of the Dehkan Plateau, an extremely high, arid area of land on this continent also resembles the name of the real-world Deccan Plateau in northern India, and they both share the same qualities of altitude and climate. The town of Daila takes its name from the Indian city of Delhi. It is in the north of the continent, which is the location of Delhi in the country. Category:Places in Indra Category:Places